Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to video content delivery and video generation equipment, and, more particularly, to an automated provisioning engine, system, device and method to configure, activate and operate video generation equipment.
Description of the Background
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification, herein referred to as DOCSIS, supports Internet Protocol (IP) traffic over, for example, digital cable TV channels. Most cable modems (CM or eCM) are thus DOCSIS compliant. More specifically, DOCSIS is a set of specifications for high speed, full duplex (FDX) data communications over CATV networks. DOCSIS was developed by the Multimedia Cable Network Systems Partners Ltd. (MCNS), and currently is administered by Cable Television Laboratories (CableLabs).
The original DOCSIS specifications were targeted for use in set-top boxes and the aforementioned CM. DOCSIS specifications are for always-on IP access, thereby avoiding the delays characteristic of other methodologies, such as circuit-switched modem access via the public switched telephone network (PSTN). DOCSIS also specifies asymmetric data transmission, which is typical of high speed IP communications.
In typical DOCSIS embodiments, downstream transmission typically takes place over one or more 6 MHz channels in the range between 54 MHz and 1000 MHz. For these transmissions, DOCSIS 2.0 specifies several variations of quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). For example, a 64 QAM yields six bits per symbol and a signaling rate of 36 Mbps per 6 MHz channel. A 128 QAM yields seven bits per symbol and increases the signaling rate to 42 Mbps. A 256 QAM increases the signaling rate to 48 Mbps. These variations of QAMs are capable of transporting video streams that have been compressed using standards developed by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). These compression standards, such as MPEG-2 or MPEG-4, are commonly utilized in CATV networks, where downstream data is encapsulated into MPEG-2/MPEG-4 packets. Also, in DOCSIS embodiments, upstream transmission typically uses either quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) modulation or one of the QAM modulation techniques.
The Multi-Dwelling Transport Adapter (MDTA), like several variants of cable set-top boxes, employs DOCSIS in a resident eCM, and may have an assigned physical unit identification for communication using that eCM. It is this identification that is used to assign data, such as a channel map, or channel lineup, to each set top box. More specifically, a channel map is assigned to each physical unit identification, thereby instructing the set top box as to which programs it is receiving and is entitled to receive.
Further, in typical set top boxes known in the pertinent art, the set top box, upon assessing the channel map assigned to its physical identification, obtains, from the data stream at the respectively assigned points in the data stream, only the channel that set top box is instructed to obtain, if so entitled. In other words, typical set top boxes do not tune to an analog frequency to which channel 2 is assigned, for example, but rather shift to the location of channel 2 in the received data stream and obtain channel 2 therefrom, if so entitled.
At present, video generation equipment, such as the DTA or MDTA, may use one or more specified inputs, and one or more specified outputs. However, the current art does not provide video generation equipment that converts inputs, such as generic inputs, to an output that is application specific, but rather provides video generation equipment that operates the output based on the assigned channel map input as referenced hereinabove. Further, current video generation equipment does not use an automated provisioning process to configure and operate such video generation equipment, and neither do they offer provisioning and configuration features that allow conversion of inputs to application specific output. As such, conventional video generation equipment solutions provide only fixed output configuration based on specified inputs, and offer no capability to remotely access, manage, or modify such video generation equipment in order to configure, reconfigure, activate, deactivate, and/or operate that video generation equipment, for example.
Certain applications, such as a Multi-Dwelling Transport Adapter (MDTA) for analog signal outputs, or using QAM to QAM for digital signal outputs, or using MDU and/or the like for hospitality campuses, in-building use, hospitals, and the like, require local regeneration of video signals, local output mapping, and/or local insertion of programming, content, or programming information, such as through the use of a DTA, MDTA, other video generation equipment, or equivalents thereto. The video generation equipment currently in use for such applications provides a variety of functions, including conversion, decryption, encryption, re-encryption, insertion, and deletion, among others, each of which requires configuration and management of that video generation equipment. However, as discussed hereinabove, such video generation equipment is not currently used for receiving indicators, data, or other information for “real time” and/or remote configuration and management of the video generation equipment.
Content directed to the video generation equipment discussed hereinthroughout may be inserted, modified, relocated or replaced, as discussed, such as wherein part of a broadcast network feed is moved or replaced with an alternative feed or with content unique to a local station or system, for example. Such content insertion or modification may be, for example, a simple station identification, an audio, video, or audivisual advertisement, a traffic or weather report, a watermark, an overlay, or a new channel.
More specifically, automated local insertion has historically been triggered with in-band messaging, such as DTMF tones or sub-audible sounds (such as 25 Hz), and may also now be triggered with out of band messaging, such as using analog signal subcarriers or digital signals. For example, in an emergency, such as severe weather, local insertion may occur via command from a network or other source, such as the Emergency Alert System. In such a case, a simple video switch may be triggered to perform a transition to the insertion source, in part because current video generation equipment is not real time configurable to account for such circumstances.
Further, in digital operations, such as operations using IP, insertion or modification would preferably be processed digitally and remotely, such as to avoid unnecessary delays and/or to avoid losing potential advertising revenue.
Therefore, needs exist for a system, device and method to: configure, activate and operate video generation equipment, such as to produce application specific output; use existing in-plant information within the video generation equipment, such in-plant information including in-band and out of band messaging; and to use data exchange methodologies, such as DOCSIS, to define a real time configuration file to perform such configuration, activation and operation of the video generation equipment.